


Knighthood of Love

by sasha_james



Series: The TimSasha chronicles [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Pining, Soup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_james/pseuds/sasha_james
Summary: Tim sighed, clicking the stapler. Do you know how boring it is, stapling files all day? Especially since Sasha was home sick, unable to crack jokes and engage in witty banter with him. Without her around, the building was awfully quiet.
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The TimSasha chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775998
Kudos: 16





	Knighthood of Love

Tim sighed, clicking the stapler. Do you know how boring it is, stapling files all day? Especially since Sasha was home sick, unable to crack jokes and engage in witty banter with him. Without her around, the building was awfully quiet. Jon spent all day in his office, and Martin was too awkward to start conversation.

Except for this once, it seemed. "Tim!" Martin hissed at Tim from his desk across the room, "Could you cut that out? _Some_ of us are trying to work."

Tim pouted, and clicked the stapler once more. "What? My clicking too harsh? I could try to be quiet, but then I wouldn't be getting anything done. It's not my fault the stapler is so loud."

Martin rolled his eyes. "I know you miss Sasha, but you don't have to be more annoying than usual to make up for it. When she gets better you can go back to making out in the break room."

" _Oh no!!_ Martin's found out our secret!" deadpanned Tim. "Whatever shall I do?" He cracks a foxish grin at Martin.

To be frank, Martin's statement just made Tim feel worse. As a matter of fact, there was no snogging happening in the backrooms. If Tim was honest, he knew he wanted it. However, Sasha seemed so against a relationship. Whenever he flirted with her, she would hit him with that friendzone, all the "won't they"s. And it _hurt_.

Tim couldn't help but wish that they could be more. Sasha was so witty and frank. She was also funny, not to mention the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He tried not to notice how his heart beat faster when she brushed her brown hair behind her ear, or even blinked in his direction. She was perfect, and he felt so perfect with her. 

Martin stood up. "Okay, sassypants. You want to get lunch? I think we're just getting takeout."

Tim glanced at the clock and realized it was time for their lunch break already. "Actually," he said, standing up quickly and throwing on his coat," I have someone to meet. Enjoy lunch with Jon, _loverboy!_ " He watched Martin's face turn red. With a wink, Tim brushed past him and out the front door into the chilly late-autumn air.

Tim speedwalked to the carpark without a second thought. He mindlessly hopped into his car and navigated through town. Before he realized it, he found himself outside Sasha's flat, softly knocking on her door. "Coming," comes the voice from inside. Tim waited as he heard footsteps and the bolts unlocking.

"H--oh!!" Sasha startled at the sight of Tim outside her door. "Tim! Oh, oh I'm sorry, I must look a mess."

Tim looked at her. Her tan nose was pink, her eyes bleary, and her hair wavy. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "Don't apologize! How's she feeling, huh? Don't tell me a little cold is gonna kill miss Sasha James!" 

At this, Sasha laughs, eyes squinting, hand flying to cover her mouth. _God, she is beautiful when she laughs._ He'd do anything to see her that happy all the time. "Nope, not dead yet! I assume you're here to visit on lunch break," Sasha says. "Don't just stand there, come in! You're letting the cold inside."

"Yes, ma'am!" Tim scoots inside and Sasha shuts the door behind him. She walks back to the cup of tea she had been nursing at the table. Tim sits across from her.

"Do you need anything?" he asks. "Soup? I can make soup. I haven't eaten either."

"Oh, is that why you came? To use my kitchen?" she laughs, that same lovely laugh. "Yes, soup would be nice." He nods, and walks past her to the kitchen, turning on the stovetop.

"I should clarify, I'm not sure how to actually make soup," he says, pulling a Campbell's can from the cupboard. "But, my Queen, I am quite stellar at heating some canned, if that would satisfy you, Your Magesty." He gives an exaggerated bow in her direction. 

"Oh, alright, if it's all you can manage my knave."

"Knave?" he protests, pouring the can's contents into a pot. "I'll have you know I am an honest man! Why am I not your King?"

She sniffs. "To be my King, you'd have to be regal, which you are far from." She smirks. _God, was that sexy._

"At least I can look the part!" He flashes a charming grin her way, accidentally flinging soup onto the stovetop. She rolls her eyes, but he sees a grin on her lips. He turns off the heat and pours the soup into two bowls, bringing them to the table. 

"Thank you kind sir," she says with a sniffle. She stirs the soup, and puts her spoon to her lips. The lips he's wanted to kiss for months. "This is fantastic, you've been promoted to knighthood."

"For making good soup?" he questions. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love being called 'Sir Tim,' but I just warmed it from the can." He waggles his spoon at her.

"Oh, well, if you think you aren't worthy I could always demote you instead. How does the title 'Joker' sound?" Sasha shoots back. Tim pretends to look aghast.

"You wound me! I am no Fool!" They both laugh. They eat the rest of their lunch in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. Tim can't help but watch as Sasha brushes her unkempt hair behind her ears and wrinkles her nose as the warm soup fogs up her glasses. 

When he finishes his food, he takes his bowl to the sink to wash it out. He walks back to the table to take her empty bowl.

"Tim?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for, y'know, coming to hang out with me. You didn't have to." She coughs slightly. 

"You think I'd rather spend my time eating takeout sandwiches with Jon and Martin than with you? I doubt they'd say anything remotely witty or interesting. Besides, they need to spend time together alone. You know they have feelings for each other, it's blatantly obvious."

"Yeah, they really need to work it out," Sasha says with a sniff. Tim places his hand on her forehead, recoiling slightly at how warm she feels. 

"Sasha, you're burning up!!!"

"Tim, I'm fine," she coughs. "It's just a cold, everyone gets them. Don't over react." She sniffles again, swaying slightly in her seat. Tim puts one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hand.

"Sasha, you're not going to get any better if you don't rest. I might be just a Fool, but I know that it's for the best. Come on, go to your bed." He pulls her up from her seat, and she stumbles, leaning on him. His face grows warm, but not from fever. In the spur of the moment, he scoops her up bridal style. She yelps, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grins and walks her into her room.

"Timothy Stoker, put me down!!!" she squirms. 

He laughs and lays her on her bed. "Yes, Your Majesty! Now, get some rest."

"Are you headed back to work? Lunch break officially ends in two minutes." Sasha nods at the clock on her nightstand. _Did he imagine it, or did she seem a bit sad that he had to go?_ He fidgets his fingers, and then shakes his head.

"It seems that I started to feel unwell during my lunch break, and so I went home. Jon and Martin will barely notice I'm gone, they're probably all over each other by now," he says with a grin. "Besides, if I left now I would be fashionably late! I don't think they could handle it!"

Sasha chuckles and rolls onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "If you insist, Sir Tim."

Tim is still grinning. He looks at Sasha, her long dark hair, her crooked glasses, her slightly chapped lips. He takes a breath, and decides to make his move. He places one hand on her cheek, and in one motion, presses his lips against hers. He feels her startle, and he gets anxious that she is going to pull away. Instead, he feels her relax and melt into his touch, their noses brushing. _Paradise... this must be paradise._

After a few seconds, or it could have been minutes, they pull away. He can feel her lipstick on his mouth. She's smiling, and so is he.

"Tim..."

"Sasha, do you know how amazing you are?"

She stops, and then throws a pillow at him. "Are you trying to get yourself sick, Timothy Stoker? Don't come crying to me when you start to hack up a lung."

He shrugs. "You're worth it." He watches as her face colours, turning lightly red.

"Well, don't just stand there!" she says after a moment, scooting over. "If I'm supposed to be getting some rest, why not lay down yourself?" He hesitates. _Is she asking him to sleep with her? After one kiss?_ "I'm not waiting all day, dork," she interrupts his thinking, "I'm tired. You coming in or not?"

He laughs, kicks off his shoes, and scoots into the bed next to her. He can feel heat radiating off of her. Whether it was from the fever or the blush, he wasn't sure.

"Tim?"

"Yes, Sash?"

"You're pretty amazing, too." She curls up, pressing into his chest. He can't help but notice how effortlessly they fit together. Like jigsaw pieces, they went together perfectly.

He wraps an arm around her, and together they slept, perfect and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, guys! My first TMA fic!
> 
> I'm soft for TimSasha. That is all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you liked it! 💕
> 
> We stan 1593 words about soup 😂
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
